Kebre5
Liatai has connected. Drayco has connected. Liatai:Heyo. VAE:heyo VAE:Hmm, lia.. is there a way to move tokens between maptool instances? VAE:still, we have lotsa time until the game starts..two and half hours, i think Liatai:Move tokens between...? Liatai:Ah, I think I know what you're driving toward. Liatai:The only way I know how is to save the token, then drag it from your library into the other instance. VAE:I see Saphroneth has connected. VAE:welcome VAE:« 1d1 = 1 » VAE:woo! this works, too Saphroneth:Yay. VAE:I rolled a Gomboc, for that matter. Saphroneth:Evil question: Do magic attacks get Sneak damage? Saphroneth:Supplemental: Sneak Attack Magic Missile. VAE:Evil answer, don't recall. But, that' be neat. Saphroneth:(I don't actually have Magic Missile yet, but I might get it next level. Saphroneth:Never-miss, and all that. Saphroneth:Heh. Sneak attack Ray of Frost. That's 1-3 damage, +1-6 from being placed very carefully in an earhole. VAE:XD! VAE:hmm, I wonder when'll Liatai wake up Saphroneth:Shall I re-ping? Saphroneth:She might be waiting for that. VAE:peerhaps Saphroneth:Yeah, she is. Saphroneth:Check IRC. Saphroneth:So, we're waiting for who else? Liatai:Techcubi. Saphroneth:Ah, good, you be awakez. * Liatai sleepily waves. * VAE mroweth VAE:wait, how did you ping here? Saphroneth:I didn';t. VAE:you in the IRC? Saphroneth:I did not ping. VAE:ah Saphroneth:She just happened to be awake. VAE:This is kinda like the sniping demo in Last Days of FOXHOUND XD VAE:Well ,would be if you were in a pranky mood Saphroneth:Saker does not like that comparison. He is a bird who does not wish to be shot. Saphroneth:Granted, he's from a different iteration of DnDMFA, but given the sniping skills that lot have, that is no defence. Liatai:x3 VAE:Heh. Those two were amusing * VAE has fond memories of saker shouting in zalgoscript and blowing up the door Saphroneth:Good lord, Carnival Phantasm is hilarious. Watching it while waiting. It's like a gag series version of one of the most ominous, complex setting evar. VAE:himself intact , that is Saphroneth:Example: Berserker (hercules) defeats the entire rest of the Heroic Spirit cast... by accident... while shopping for batteries. Liatai:I kind of miss Tamika, she was fun. :B VAE:Tamika had awesome interactions with Ghost's skunk Techubi has connected. VAE:finally Saphroneth:Right, where are we? Saphroneth:Oh, and everyone check you have a unique colour. It makes following conversations a bit easier. Techubi:Should I change my color? Saphroneth:That's fine. T3h GM:My colour is black like... wait, i haven't either soul or conscience... it's black like black. Saphroneth:Lia and VAE both have black at the moment, which is the problem. Mind going green, Liatai? Saphroneth:Or possibly something else. * VAE whispers : Go dark blue! Techubi:This isn't good? Saphroneth:This is the organization known as S.P.E.C.T.R.U.M. Work hasn't been done in five days because nobody wants to take the colour pink for some reason. VAE:I.. don't really mind, to be honest. Techubi:... Techubi:Then again, should I go darker/ Techubi:*? VAE:once again. most colours are fine by me and my monitor. Saphroneth:Anything that's neither eye-hurting nor near-white is okay. Distinction is the only requirement. Saphroneth:Your old cyan-blue was fine, and so is that. * VAE votes against ultraviolet, too VAE:Also.. there's a bunch of colours that can't be expressed by RGB spectrum. Those aren't fine either. Voltarus:"DOES THIS TEXT MAKE ME SEEM MORE WARLOCKISH?" Saphroneth:...actually, yeah. Liatai:How's this? VAE:https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Impossible_colours VAE:Fine, lia Liatai:Testing, testing, am I still here? VAE:yep VAE:so, if noone objects... Liatai:Yay. Saphroneth:I'm ready. Voltarus:So, they're at the church, or...? T3h GM:Last time on Unlimited Kebre Works, the ragtag group of mostly newly appointed special government operatives visited a militia station, a pub, and the house of an exgineer. Saphroneth:I am the wood of my cosh. Civil disorder is my body and molotov cocktails are my blood. I have created over a thousand riots. Unknown to the police, not known to the unions. And yet, I can't actually influence any politics. All that I have is Unlimited Kebre Works. T3h GM:(or should it be Le Chevalier d'Veldun ? ) They managed to find out a few bits about the mining catastrophe, Veldun's gryphons, and that Kolina doesn't have salt mines. VAE:Saph , that was bloody awesome. Actually began laughing out. Saphroneth:I have a LOT of Soul Arias in my works, one way or another. I'm getting used to writing them. Crystal:"So. To the scene of the crime?" Saphroneth:...okay, where are you guys? I can't see my character. Liatai:Church HQ, at the moment. VAE:still in house, see VAE:Most stuff is gonna be narrated , again Saphroneth:How do I go there, then? Saphroneth:Thank you. VAE:Sorry for the jaunt, everyone Liatai:Ack. Liatai:Folks, sorry, do you mind holding on for a few minutes? VAE:no prob Liatai:Switching locations. Liatai is disconnected. * VAE needs to set up tokens, still Liatai has connected. Saphroneth:You missed essentially nothing, Karis:"You know what might be interesting? Music that actually uses the full capabilities of Bat were. You could have an audio-only piece that conveyed an image." Karis:"So a fake Sonar image. I mean, I can already get myself to misinterpret music as sonar echoes, which results in a sort of visualization, but it's just not the same." Firo:"Wow!" :O Karis:"It's very strange, seeing with your ears. But it'd be stranger hearing with one's eyes, I suppose. Be hard to tell where you were in a crowd!" Voltarus:"Yeah, yeah, blah blah, bat music." Karis:"Not a conniseur of music?" Crystal:"Do you have a better topic of conversation?" Voltarus:"A warlock. A conniseur of music?" Karis:"You never know. I heard once of a barbarian who was a great artist. Of course, he wasn't much for paintbrushes, but the works of Jackson the Pollock are well-regarded." Voltarus:"A furrae who uses his darkest powers liking music? ...Well, I guess the screams of my enemies could count." Michail:Artists... strange cases. I remember hearing of a maneating painting from my grandfather once. Ate the painter. Karis:"That whole 'darkest powers' thing sounds a bit off. I mean, you hear of Warlocks who use their powers for good... in fact, you hear of Warlocks who show up as Good on a detect spell." Voltarus:"Your grandfather ate the painter, huh?" Michail:Well, it was of a demon, and the painter wasn't very good. Who knows. Michail:My grandfather? No, but he met a few of them in the pub. He worked making paper, see. Karis:"Ah, canvassing the locals." Voltarus:"What do you want me to say, my 'Angriest' powers? Oh, sure. HEY, EVERYONE, I USE MY 'ANGRIEST' POWERS!" Michail:Angriest .. powers? Karis:"You never spoke a truer sentence. Ever." Michail:Usually power makes calm. Michail:See, afraid people , and dead people aren't angry. Michail:Or if they are, they are very silent about it. Voltarus:"You're a bear..." Karis:"Though I've heard of a few megalomaniacs in my time. Like Achmed the Very Mad? Remember him? The Anger cubi with the psychosis? Exploded from overload?" Voltarus:"How the heck can you possibly say you aren't tougher when you're mad?" Liatai:Question -- what skill would you roll to find out about 'cubi clans? Karis:"Or possibly Spellfire overchanneling." VAE:Knowledge (nobility) ? Liatai:Drat. Voltarus:"Lack of control, possibly..." VAE:What else would oyu? Saphroneth:Or (magic), or (spellcraft) at a penalty. It has implications for several subjects. VAE:Local could work too VAE:It's a broad topic , see Karis:"Never met a Channeler? I did once. They absorb magic and can shoot it back as fire. Most impressive. Scary, too, for a Mage." VAE:Like "elephants and jewish question" Karis:"They do have this overload problem, though." Crystal:Well, local and arcana I can do. To try and recall information about Clan Taun and its emotional preferences; « 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Arcana, « 1d20+5 = 10 + 5 = 15 » Local. T3h GM:That works. T3h GM:Clan Taun's preferences are Anger and Rage Saphroneth:I feel like I'm in the middle of an artillery barrage... dang Fifth of November fireworks coupled with open windows... * Crystal says nothing, but keeps walking toward the mine. |3 Saphroneth:Worldbuildy thought. A lot of lower level spells handle the creation or shaping of small amounts of material. So when the techbase in a D&D setting like this one reaches the point where Breechloader rifles are common (Think Sharps rifle, say) then the ability of a low level mage or enchantment to manufacture brass bullets constantly will make it a lot easier to supply an army of such. Saphroneth:Brass cartridges are tricky, but less so for people who can create matter they visualize. Voltarus:"So, anyone have any idea when the heck we'll reach the end of this thing?" Karis:"When it is significant. As usual." Voltarus:"So, any of you guys got any magical equipment or anything?" Karis:"Are you kidding?" Karis:"That stuff costs too much for my pay grade." T3h GM:Either way. You lot see the site soon enough - there is a guarded perimeter keeping dozens of angry, sad, or combination of the above people from entering, a few important people chatting in small groups and the continued in and outflux of people , and carts with rock rubble and assorted soil-like material. Occassionaly someone carries something out in a waxed sack. Voltarus:"So, what now? Talk to the non-guards?" Saphroneth:What weapons are the guards armed with? Including anything concealed? Spot « 1d20+2 = 17 + 2 = 19 » Saphroneth:Dang, that should have been +4. Ah well. T3h GM:Success. of course. T3h GM:They don't bother covering things up, either - they have assorted blades, light crossbows, and one of them is carrying a blunderbuss. Karis:"Watch out, at least one gun." Karis:"Means they probably have some fairly good backing." Crystal:"Of course. They're city guards." Karis:"Riot gun, too." Crystal:"And this is a highly emotionally-charged situation." Karis:"Agreed." T3h GM:Oh, and .. while two of them are beings, one has horns. Likely a half-breed Voltarus:"Sooooooo, if I'm going to be intimidating, do it in a fairly non-berserk way?" T3h GM:Wisdom check Crystal:"Are you certain you're not a barbarian, descendant of Taun?" |3 Voltarus:Wisdom: « d20 - 3 = 20 - 3 = 17 » Karis:« 1d20-2 = 15 - 2 = 13 » Wisdom of the ages. As in, vintage and out of date. Saphroneth:...that's pretty funn. Saphroneth:...that's pretty funn.y Saphroneth:ARG. Crystal:« 1d20+1 = 20 + 1 = 21 » Firo:« 1d20 = 17 » Saphroneth:Best rolls ever. We have used up our luck for the evening. Voltarus:"Even animals with brains can be smart too, ya know." Karis:"Aaand he lost it again." T3h GM:Okay. Voltarus , Firo and Crystal, you are fairly confident that if you are going to be intimidating, you will most likely end up outlaws at best, and in one of those sacks at worst. T3h GM:These folks are used to intimidation. Voltarus:"...Soooooo, Diplomacy. Or, bluffing..." Crystal:Well yeah. City guards. Crystal:"Or just friends in the right places," Saphroneth:If you think I'm going to intimidate anyone with a gun, guv, you've been following the campaign history. Forget that. Not going to mess with people better than me and in formation. Voltarus:"What fun is that?" VAE:XD Voltarus:"So, plan?" * Crystal walks closer to the guarded area. « 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Listen on conversations... Karis:"Adventure, Voltarus, is someone else in deep merde a long way away." T3h GM:Success, wait a moment Voltarus:"Well, if you have skills, why not use them?" VAE:okay, wtf Karis:"I rather like my skin on the outside and everything else on the inside." Techubi:WIS: 5 Techubi:INT: 16 Karis:"Being polite and establishing that I am 'in' with the... more important people in the city, encourages that." VAE:(sorry is being disrupted by family) Karis:"It's all about momentum and reputation. It may suit you that people flinch at the sight of your hand pointed towards their nether regions. It suits me much more that people trust me - unless they mess with me." Voltarus:"Riggghhhhhtttttt, because the criminal underworld can blackmail just ANYONE, without worrying about a sword getting stuck in their gut. Does anyone like Affableness in Criminals when they're basically saying, 'HEY, LISTEN TO ME OR DIE?'" Karis:"Poor impulse control. You need a new tattoo." Voltarus:"Isn't your thing just like a more subtle version of mine?" Karis:"Anyway, everything I do is entirely legitimate. And it's not as if intimidation is a foreign tactic to the authorities, either - the key is the insinuation of force without the threat ever actually being made. Much more polite." Voltarus:"Legitimate. Riiiiggggghhhtttttt." Karis:"All civilization, in the end, is a threat to the citizens to play nice." Karis:"In that sense, I am one of the most civilized people in this entire city. Not only is there the threat there, it is most exquisitely veiled." Voltarus:"Whatever. Should we try coming up with a way of getting past the guards that ISN'T a threat? Could be more challenging, that way." Voltarus:(Is he sounding too wise, or, just like a warlock who's not in dark rage mode?) * Crystal is still patiently waiting for a guard to not be occupied. Karis:"Of course. Well, it's a much higher level of threat, one that's not immediately apparent. Simply going through legitimate channels - which carries the subtext that if letigimate channels are not followed, then the authorities will be annoyed. But in any case, I believe that is miss Crystal's area of expertise." Firo:"... um... where'd the cat lady go?" Voltarus:(Spot check to see Crystal?) Liatai:Ankles being attacked by kitten >:O Karis:"I thought I left her in my last apartment. It's not a pleasant thing to live next to a Crazy Cat Lady with a dozen or so feral cats when you have just found out you can turn into a bat. Voltarus:(Oh.) Karis:"I am not a toy. Or appetiser." Voltarus:"Who knows where the heck she went?" Karis:"To speak to the guards. Hence why I said to let her do it - her area of expertise." Voltarus:"..." Voltarus:"Screw it." Karis:"Depends what it is." Voltarus:"Fironi, name a type of official and a personality to go with it." Firo:"Huh?" Voltarus:"Type of official and personality. Name them." Liatai:As a side note, I may phase Firo out of the campaign in a few sessions. He's just not the right fit. :B Firo:"Uh... messenger and dutiful?" Voltarus:"How about versions of those that would get me past the guards?" Saphroneth:I don't know, actually. He fits "Plucky comic relief" and "Morality pet". * Liatai shrugs. Saphroneth:The latter allowing for interesting development away from cynicism. Voltarus:"Saph, you got any ideas?" Saphroneth:Who is saph? Liatai:... it's just more fun to play Crystal in this setting. XP *brick'd* Voltarus:*Karis T3h GM:Crystal hears following conversation fragments: ... fuck this! Never would have happened when old Karr owned this place. And every year shit like this happens, I swear... ...Let me in! ... I'm sorry miss, no entry to non-delegated people... LET ME IN! MY HUSBAND WAS THERE... *you see her being restrained by one of the guards* 1: Now this'll fuck up our targets for the month 2: Yeah.. and they'll be looking to blame it on someone. Wouldn't want to be the guy in charge of that tunnel's shift. Karis:"Perhaps we wait for the proper channels to go through. Much safer." Voltarus:"Do you ever get tired of being BORING?" Karis:"On occasion. Then I remind myself that I can fly, and suddenly I feel less boring." * Crystal approaches a guard. "Excuse me, sir?" Or ma'am. Substitute proper pronoun here. :B Voltarus:"Well, isn't that nice for you? Come on, play along with me, Official type and personality." Watchful Security:What do you want, miss? Karis:"What about a postal postman? Watchful Security:I can't let you in. Voltarus:"...Would that really work?" Karis:"Not necessarily. But it would be a great distraction." Voltarus:"Oh, SURE, use the Warlock as a distraction." Karis:"Depends how many people he could club unconscious with his mailbag." Watchful Security:..Er.. I mean. Employee card. Karis:"I didn't know you were a postman." * Watchful Security appears rather split-attention, and mildly confused. Too many people to handle. Voltarus:"Karis, would it KILL you to come up with something DECENT?" Crystal:Crystal takes her badge out of her pocket and shows it in her palm, careful not to flash it within view of the general populace milling around. "Afraid I left my employee card at home. Will this work instead?" Watchful Security:*looks* Ivan! Come over here! Karis:"I'm afraid I don't understand the point of the question. Certainly, for example, a marshal of the armed forces would be able to get in - but that's because he'd be CinC of local forces. * Crystal folds the badge into her hand and gestures for the rest of the group to come closer. * Voltarus sighs. Karis:"Is this some party-ah, it seems we have an in." Firo:"-- Oh, there she is!" Bored Security:The demon-looking one approaches. Karis:"Come on." Voltarus:"Perfect. Just perfect." * Voltarus heads over to her. Watchful Security:*whispers something for a while* VAE:Listen check? * Crystal waits patiently. « 1d20+3 = 8 + 3 = 11 » Karis:« 1d20-2 = 4 - 2 = 2 » Firo:« 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Voltarus:Listen: « d20 - 3 = 20 - 3 = 17 » T3h GM:Firo and Voltie are the winners:T3h GM:Following:Saphroneth:And Tech, I take it you mean who to impersonate to get in. Just that you never actually said so in character. Saphroneth:Leaving Karis and Firo rather confused. Watchful Security:Ivan... a chick showed in here.. she doesn't look like an engineer, and got an odd badge. You worked in the militia, you look at it. Voltarus:(Anyway...) Saphroneth:The most evil part of Germany: the upper Palpatinate. Bored Security:"Miss, mind showing me your legitimation again?" * Voltarus chuckle. * Crystal keeps waiting, with a small, somewhat confused-looking smile. Might as well play a little role, it's fun~ Crystal:"Of course! I'm so sorry, really forgetful of me to leave the card." Badge surreptitiously shown again. "Hope it's not too much trouble..." Bored Security:*looks at it, then nods* You are free to pass. Bored Security:Do you need to see someone specific? Karis:"And there you go." Bored Security:*whisper again* Karis:« 1d20-2 = 17 - 2 = 15 » Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 5 - 3 = 2 » Saphroneth:d20-3 Crystal:"Thank you -- well, we'd prefer to talk to someone who isn't helping keep the people out of danger at the moment, would hate to pull you away for a small thing like this." « 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Listen... Saphroneth:« d20-3 = 11 - 3 = 8 » Firo:« 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Saphroneth:Okay, that does still work. Bored Security:(whispered) Jegor, I knew you were an idiot, but you just outdone yourself. I wonder why the hell are the spooks sniffing around here though. Bored Security:Over there , in the supply shed - we got the wounded being sorted out there. Those folks at least aren't digging. Bored Security:If you want to go down ,you'll have to pick up a lamp and a helmet. We don't need any *more* dead. Voltarus:(Last part said out loud?) VAE:yeah VAE:only the (whisper) being silent Crystal:"Of course -- thank you. Sorry to trouble you." Smile, smile! Voltarus:"Joy..." Karis:"I'll take a helmet and lamp, but I'll probably be going through shifted." Crystal:"To the shed, gentlemen?" Karis:"Of course." Voltarus:"If we HAVE to..." Firo:"I wonder if they make gryphon helmets..." Liatai:To the shed? VAE:(a moment , needing a bit of tokens) Karis:"They have Gryphon miners, so I assume so." * Voltarus heads to the shed. Karis:Headed over there as well. T3h GM:Anyways. In the shed you see blankets on the floor, and about two miners there. One gryphon B with rather unnaturally looking wing and badly bruised side, breathing heavily, and a being whose leg kinda aren't anymore. So far ,the two survivors. There are two robed people tending to them, and two-three others with minor damage, probably due to the recovery effort, waiting for their turn to be fixed up. Karis:"They look in a bad way. It's a pity I have no healing magic, really. More of the opposite." Firo:D:* Firo is looking over at the Gryphon B -- « 1d20 = 7 » untrained Heal check to see if it's just HP damage or something else. Healer.:*appears to be focused at some sort of a ritual, placing herbs and sprinkling dust over the gryphon.* "...Sherrana, Lady of the Earth, let me shape this body as you once did..." * Firo creeps closer, curious. * Crystal looks around for someone who isn't a healer who might be able to help with helmets. Alexei Schramm:"Our Father, who art Comforter Tester and Intercessor, i plead ,alleviate the pain of your child" T3h GM:Firo doesn't know enough Gryphon anatomy to find out if it had the plague. Saphroneth:Or the Plaque, for that matter, which is when the teeth have gunk between and on them. T3h GM:You see a miner, a City Guard guard, and the engineer you seen earlier in the pub. Firo:Retry - « 1d20 = 1 » Firo:Retry! « 1d20 = 16 » Saphroneth:Firo thinks that maybe the wings are on back to front. T3h GM:I.E. the militia, but someone else kept calling them city guard Saphroneth:And should be on the head. Crystal:"Hmm, well there's a fairly familiar face." Voltarus:"Hey, there." T3h GM:Ooh-kay. The gryphon does have bad HP damage, but is stablilsed, and there's something else... which is probably the reason for the ritual. Smiley Mining Engineer:Hey! You again? Voltarus:"Yeah, me again." * Firo creeps closer. "Uhm... excuse me, missus healer?" he asks quietly, trying not to interrupt. Karis:"I must say, I'm impressed with your ability to put a brave face on this tragedy. Your determination is an inspiration." Healer.:^^' Sorry.. wait your turn please, this is rather urgent. I'll get to you in a moment. Firo:"Is he gonna be okay?" Firo:It's pretty clear this gryphon is too young to be a miner. :B Firo:A minor miner, maybe? *brick'd* Healer.:^^' I hope so. The spirits within him are strong.. and it's a moonless night today. Voltarus:(Should I use a Knowledge(Arcana) check for knowledge on this kind of healing magic?) Firo:"Um..." The gryphon fiddles with his tail, as if trying to decide something. VAE:dunno if it's worth bothering Crystal:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Spellcraft to identify the spell, for the lulz. VAE:It'd require me to go through the books XD Karis:"Seeing people hurt like this... it makes me feel a bit powerless, really. Not a feeling I'm used to. I mean, there's no way to get back at a mountain." Voltarus:Spellcraft: « 1d20 + 7 = 16 + 7 = 23 » T3h GM:It seems to be a rather custom version of Restoration, designed to fix the body alone. Firo:"... d'you think he might need this?" The gryphon holds out a potion in his paw; a labeled Cure Light Wounds potion. (Firo, curse your kind nature.) Healer.:Oh, that's nice! We have a short supply, with everyone and their brother being hurt. You're sweet! Voltarus:"Whattaya know, a creative healer." Karis:...nice kid. Not something I'd do, but not something I'll stop, either. Gratitude is a coin all its' own, after all. Healer.:*continues working on the spell* * Voltarus looks at Engineer. * Firo gives the healer the potion. "It's just he's hurt, and I'm not, and he needs it -- I'll get outta the way." Gryphon retreat! Voltarus:"So, how'd you get here so fast?" * Liatai gnaws on Firo's ears. Why did you give away 50 GP of potion at this level when there's no healer graaaah! >:E Firo: (( I couldn't help it he needed it ow ow ow! )) Saphroneth:"Character escapes player's control" is a sign of a good character. Smiley Mining Engineer:So fast? It's been what, three hours since we last met. And.. got my head whacked by an idiot who can't handle his shovel properly. Nothing a potion can't fix, but my head is still a bit spinning. Karis:"We did spend a while waiting at the cordon, but I didn;t think it was that long... or have I lost track of time while arguing again..." VAE:(were in the house, and in the mail in the meantime, too) Saphroneth:I know. Karis did, indeed, lose track of time. VAE:my estimate was that you did spend quite some time messing with things over there. Voltarus:"Huh. So, should we go ahead and get our gear, and get going?" Karis:"Probably best." Crystal:"Where do we get helmets and such to go below?" Crystal looks around curiously. Smiley Mining Engineer:Oh, that? Come, it's in a shed right next to this.. I mean , this was a supply shed too, just empty, so they made a lazaret in here. Karis:"Good initiative." Smiley Mining Engineer:Well.. let's say this isn't the first time we have trouble. VAE:moment, nature calls Voltarus:*Have had Saphroneth:Actually, that's a reasonable colloquialism. Dropping of definite articles, and all that. Read it to yourself in a Russian accent. * Firo slinks out, muttering a "get well soon..." He follows the others to the supply shed. VAE:back T3h GM:Supply shed, there is a desk and a fox with a dashboard who surely feels important stops you right as you enter. Nameless Guard 1:Jelena, something went wrong with your lamp again? Not giving you another one. Smiley Mining Engineer:What the... Karis:"Ah, good to see someone with some appreciation of the proper procedures. Now, we need to sign out four helmets - one gryphon small, and three others - and four lights, to go down into the tunnel. Rest assured, we'll return them as soon as possible." Saphroneth:Flattery is the insincerest form of flattery. Nameless Guard 1:Four!? Crystal:"Five, actually." Nameless Guard 1:I mean, I can't give four out to one person, just like that... five!? Crystal:"Michail needs one, too." Karis:"Are you sure he'll fit? I was assuming he wouldn't, really." Michail:Well... worse case, a bucket will do Crystal:"It's not five to one person, it's five to five people." ^^ Karis:"For that matter, is his current helm as part of his armour good enough?" Karis:"Deferring to your judgement about such things, of course, sieur." Nameless Guard 1:Which five people? Voltarus:"..." Nameless Guard 1:There is six of you here. Karis:"Those of us who you have not seen regularly. Gryphon, bear, bat, chap with extra wings and the woman with glasses." Voltarus:"..." Nameless Guard 1:There are two women with glasses! Crystal:"Are you coming down with us, ma'am?" Crystal asks the engineer, concerned. "Your head hasn't been looked at yet." Voltarus:"What he said." Voltarus:"The Fo-" Voltarus:"Oh, wait..." Voltarus:"Ummmmmmm..." Smiley Mining Engineer:Can do... have lived through worse. Voltarus:"The one not wearing the engineer thing." Saphroneth:I didn't actually see that the engineer had glasses as well. Sorry. Crystal:"What's your name, anyway?" :. Nameless Guard 1:It isn't Anyway. It's Fedor. Karis:"Well, only five people here aren't already issued with helmets. It'll make things much smoother if you could see your way to helping us out." Crystal:"I meant the young lady, Mr. Fedor, but nice to meet you too!" Smile, smile. Smiley Mining Engineer:*whispers to Crystal* Voltarus:"Smoother? Does anyone feel this is going any 'Smoother' when he talks like that?" Smiley Mining Engineer:See, Fedor's more nuts than a pin joint tower, but at least he doesn't attempt to sell stuff to the outside, which is why they still employ him. * Crystal nods, still smiling. |3 Nameless Guard 1:Ah. Sign your names here. and I'll see if there's something. Karis:"Now, now, Voltarus. Smooth goes the path greased by a little courtesy." Karis:*signs. It's the first time he's used his real name in quite some time. No, you can't tell what it is from the squiggles.* Nameless Guard 1:*hands you forms then runs back and wanders among the shelves* Voltarus:"I'm sure your stealthy tricks are VEERRRYYYYY courteous..." * Crystal signs the list as "Alison Lekas." VAE:HAHAHAHAHA * Firo tries to use the pen. >:d Karis:"Of course. I'm avoiding bothering the sentries with such difficult things as running or shouting." VAE:that name backwards Liatai:What did I do this time? XD VAE:sakel nosila. It's a slovak sentence. "She carried the sack" Liatai:Really? XD Liatai:Wow. Completely unintentional. XD VAE:it sounds like totally a fake name someone would use Saphroneth:And then threw it into the canal with weights on the ends. Saphroneth:"Well, mister Alucard..." Voltarus:"Voltarus Warlock Aggressive Destroyer." Liatai:I just used one of her usual fake first names and the abbreviated name of her hometown in her original setting. XD * Firo can't help signing it as *splotch.* Saphroneth:Karis uses his real name for official and above board stuff. And a fake name for everything else. He just makes the real name juuust too squiggly to actually read. Nameless Guard 1:*returns with something looking like a rounded crate, Inside it are four helmets and five lamps* Karis:"I assume this means my Ursine companion's helmet is already adequate, then?" Voltarus:"So, we have to actually wear these things, huh?" Karis:"You don't have to. Being brained by a rock is a most liberating alternative." Voltarus:"Hardy hardy har." Voltarus:"Or, is it Hardy har har?" Nameless Guard 1:No.. *after unloading, he removes the helmet from the crate. The others just managed to fit into it* Nameless Guard 1:*the fifth Karis:"Ah, I see!" Karis:"My word, I missed that." Voltarus:"Missed what?" * Crystal hands over the forms cheerily. Nameless Guard 1:A common mistake. Karis:"The last helmet. It wasn't easily apparent - it was so large it looked like the inner wall of the crate." Voltarus:"You want your head to look like a hole?" Karis:"I'm sorry, I don't understand the question." Firo:"Can we take anything down to the workers when we go? I'm strong, I can carry something." Nameless Guard 1:*reads through. So, Mr. Destroyer, Mrs. Lekas, Mr Dolgorukiy, Mr. K..k.. whatever , i remember you, and Mr obviously gryphon here, I hope you will return these on your leave. Karis:"Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." Crystal:"Of course." ^^ Nameless Guard 1:Glad to hear it. Because it'd be illegal otherwise. Theft, you know! Robbery! Crystal:"Truly heinous crimes." Smile, smile! Karis:"I think technically it would be petty theft, but the distinction is irrelevant. It is a Bad Thing." Crystal:"-- Ah! Beg your pardon, ma'am, I don't think I caught your name in that list," Crystal says to the engineer. "It'd be good to know what name to call if one of us accidentally falls down a sinkhole or something, right?" Nameless Guard 1:They indeed are, Miss Lekas. See, that's how it gets started - small things. And goes onto bigger and bigger.. like that guy who tried to silently carry off a wagon! Crystal:"My word." |3 Karis:"Saint Ilja? No, that's dragon. Sorry." * Firo tries to put on the helmet. :d * Voltarus grabs lamp. * Voltarus and puts on the stupid helmet. Smiley Mining Engineer:Jelena Berezovskaja Karis:Helmet equipped. Lamp equipped. Strangely, the lamp can't be seen - perhaps his overworld model isn't fully customizable. Crystal:"Nice to meet you, Jelena." Voltarus:"Berezovskaja?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Not like my name's any secret, either way. * Crystal puts on the helmet. Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah. I guess if they ever gave me a badge, it'd have to be extra wide. Saphroneth:But the badge would be easier to Polish. Liatai:*ba-dum tsh!* Karis:"I heard of a northerner saga about someone called Erik Erikssonssonssonssonssonsson. Apparently they weren't all that imaginative." Smiley Mining Engineer:Hey, actually.. lemme show you something. *shows work legitimation, which lacks last four letters of her surname* Voltarus:"Berezovs?" Smiley Mining Engineer:*surname due to lack of space Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah. Way to go, idiots. * Crystal chuckles. "Makes me glad my last name's short, for once!" Crystal:"Well, shall we get going below?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Let's go blow off the steam. Voltarus:"Well, if there are any cubi engineers, might be a good thing." Karis:"Lead the way, miss Berezovs the truncated." Voltarus:"Imagine having to read any long name as a cubi." Smiley Mining Engineer:*laughs* Firo:"Why would it matter if your name's long if you're a cubi?" :. Voltarus:"Hell, if I ever actually become one, I might not even be able to read your full name at all. XD" Voltarus:"..." Voltarus:"Short attention spans." Voltarus:"At least to some things." Firo:"Oh hey! The lamp beam width changes if I do this!" :D Karis:"And then there are those who have it naturally..." * Crystal chuckles. x3 Karis:*Poof!* I am... bat! Not bat-man. But it means I do not need eyes to see. Just ears. Now sending ping to cave wall, with four packets of sound. Voltarus:"I guess you could be right... XD" Nameless Guard 1:As you set off, Fedor shouts behind you. "Oh, you wanted to help taking stuff down? I guess we'd need three hundred.. no, crap, thirty.. grah. this calculation is going nowhere" Firo:"What is it?" :o * Firo peeks back in. Voltarus:"Once I'm a cubi, it might be even HARDER than as is. XD" Nameless Guard 1:It's a bloody zero.. it shouldn't be there. Firo:"I mean what do you want me to take?" Saphroneth:Hang on... I have a flight mode, and a walking mode in which I can use weapons... does this make me a Gundam? Liatai:X3 Saphroneth:Nobody mention Gattai. Firo:Delivery? :O Firo:Gryphon messenger is all over that stuff. :O Nameless Guard 1:Can you pull a carriage? Firo:"Umm... how much does it weigh?" Firo can drag up to 1950 pounds. Saphroneth:That's basically a ton, right? Nameless Guard 1:How much... do I look like I put it on a scale? VAE:yea. VAE:divide by two, decrease by 10 percent Saphroneth:He can presumably estimate it in hundredweight or something... or perhaps in decitons. VAE:A sane one would.. this one will need more prodding Voltarus:"You can't guess?" Firo:"Is it less than a ton?" ^^; Nameless Guard 1:I can guess! Nameless Guard 1:I can bloody do anything! Voltarus:"THEN, GUESS ALREADY!" Voltarus:Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 2 + 7 = 9 » Nameless Guard 1:« 1d20+1 = 8 + 1 = 9 » resist. Saphroneth:Remember that guy from Snow Crash who had "Poor impulse control" tattooed on his forehead? Saphroneth:...yeah. Liatai::B Liatai:Same result... Voltarus has the higher modifier, so he wins. Saphroneth:"Until a man is twenty-five, he still thinks, every so often, that under the right circumstances he could be the baddest motherfucker in the world... Hiro used to feel this way, too, but then he ran into Raven. In a way, this was liberating. He no longer has to worry about being the baddest motherfucker in the world. The position is taken." Saphroneth:Raven has a nuclear bomb on a dead man's switch on his motorbike side car, and makes sure everyone knows it. Nameless Guard 1:I guess.. it's about quarter a ton. Not much stuff to go down , asides from the empty wagon, some pick handles, few sticks and some booze for guys down. VAE:dead man's switch.. so he releases and boom Voltarus:"Good boy." Firo:"Oh! Then no problem!" Saphroneth:He dies, and WHOOM. Saphroneth:It's linked to his heart. VAE:ah VAE:thought letting go was enough, for some time. Saphroneth:Yeah, Raven has other things to do with his hands. Like kill people with glass knives. Nameless Guard 1:Well, let's go then. Nameless Guard 1:*He takes a crate with stuff, and walks outside, towards one of the empty rail carriages. It has a harness attachment mechanism at either end.. apparently gryphons and other mythos are harnessed for this purpose regularly* VAE:pun ofc intended * Firo hooks up to the harness just fine. * Voltarus follows. Firo:"Who does this go to, Mister Fedor?" Karis:*Aerial scout cover! Well, aerial. Probably about head height, but when you're a one foot wingspan bat, there's a lot of air below you at head hight. Nameless Guard 1:Fine.. now just go down the track. The levers are set right already, just feel where it wants to go. When you pull this thingy with your beak, you pull the brake to slow it down. Neat, isn't it? Modern! Firo:"Cool!" Nameless Guard 1:Who , who.. well, the folks trying to dig up the collapsed section. Everyone else has a free day today. Firo:"Okay! You can count on me!" * Firo starts down the track, with Crystal and hopefully the rest of the ragtag group following. Karis:Going ahead. Because I fly and stuff. Also because bats are kind of used to working in caves. Crystal:"How long have you been working here, Jelena?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Me? Pretty much since I finished the academy. It goes in the family, see. My mother did this too, and so did my stepfather. Even my father was a miner. Smiley Mining Engineer:I think you can extrapolate the rest of our family well enough. Crystal:"I suppose so." x3 Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah. It's not that bad. Sure, almost everyone older than thirty or so coughs like a pot, and we got this sort of trouble, but the pay isn't that bad, and you sure as hell don't go jobless. And, it isn't even so physically demanding these days....there are explosives, there are these spells, and some places even use hydraulic diggers. * Firo trots along proudly. Yay, I'm workin'! Firo:He flicks his tail in Morse; "(See anything suspicious?)" Karis:*negative response.* « 1d20+4 = 12 + 4 = 16 » -Listening for trouble ahead, or in the sonar images for that matter. Karis:*inaudible clicking* Technology is a self reinforcing improvement. I wonder if there's been any work recently on breechloaders? Breechloading guns may be harder to keep supplied, and fiddly to boot, but they would also increase potential rate of fire by as much as ten times over rifled muzzle-loaders. Everyone has a hobby. Smiley Mining Engineer:And people say, during the imperial times, there were self-moving metal machines who dug the ore, and ground it up inside them, returning when full. I doubt they ever existed, but maybe some clever chap will get the idea and we'll have those once again. T3h GM:No trouble away , as you descend so far. occassionally you see people peeping from other side tunnels. * Firo trots along, following the path. :D Smiley Mining Engineer:Then, all it will take is a few hundred folks like me to operate a whole mine. Smiley Mining Engineer:Ah well, am being silly. Smiley Mining Engineer:*smiles nervously* Crystal:"You know what they say! A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men." ^^ Crystal:"And heaven knows we need a little levity after this." Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah... sure as hell that. Crystal:"Did you start seeing those muddy spots around here, or deeper?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Ah, wait just a few minutes.. you'll feel it. And the smell. * Crystal keeps walking, looking curious. Liatai:Testing, am I still here? VAE:yeah Saphroneth:Yeah. VAE:the two others are writing something, or so did my client insinuate Liatai:Good, good. :3 VAE:so was waiting for them to finish Saphroneth:Watch the lights flickering in the bottom right corner. Saphroneth:And I'm not doing anything. Liatai:I don't see anyone typing right now. Saphroneth:I'm basically waiting for something to hapen. Liatai:Same. ^^; VAE:and I thought both techcubi and Saph are VAE:seemed like the client goy stuck with the "is typing" thing Voltarus:"So, we're looking for muddy spots?" Crystal:"That's what the engineers said looked a little suspicious. Guess we'll see when we get there if there's anything else." Karis:Then there's the problem of overheating. A breechloader can be fired fast enough that the heat of the gun becomes a real issue. Water cooling? Chill Metal would work for a minute or so, but the best thing to do is probably just bear it. T3h GM:Either way, as you descend deeper you indeed begin to feel an odd smell... definitely out of place in a mine * Firo has scent, and thus notices it very keenly. What does it smell like? Karis:maintaining awareness of everything within 20 feet with Blindsense. This will spot pools of liquid - they look very different on sonar. T3h GM:Something rather sharp, chemical smell, if you get my drift. Karis, you see no pools of liquid yet, but even where you are you can see a weaker response from some bits of wall or roof here and there. only on a single side though. Karis:*morse*One side weaker.*/morse* * Firo sneezes. Karis:*indicates* * Firo flicks his tail. Morse: "(Weird...)" Crystal:"... is there an acid you use in mining around here that's making this smell?" Crystal's nose twitches as she tries to hold back a sneeze. Smiley Mining Engineer:Acid? No.. that's only used in processing some ores. Because it'd be too expensive. See, the only producers are in Novzgrad and in Kallisburg, splitting salt and making acid out of it with the electricity they got there. Karis:tactically, a breechloader might put paid to the whole concept of a rigid battle line. Like with magic, skirmish order is manageable because the firepower and rate of fire is high enough to prevent anyone reaching the line itself, while skirmish order allows more of that rate of fire to be brought to bear. Still could be useful to form a block battle line in specific situations, but not generally. Karis:Clearly somewhat bored? Saphroneth:The question then becomes, what IS the smell... VAE:Indeed Karis:Can I tell if it's stronger at the differently-reflecting patches? T3h GM:If you sniff them... well, it isn't, thankfully. The smell is mainly coming from deeper in. T3h GM:Listen checks. Karis:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Firo:« 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » Crystal:« 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » Voltarus:(Hang on.) Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 7 - 3 = 4 » T3h GM:"Chirr, when I count to three, Pull! One, two, THREE!" ....."Fuck, another one. Someone bag him and let's go on." .... "Soften it there and there, Peter" ... "Leave me something in that bottle" .... Karis:Morse: Sneaky time for me? T3h GM:(of course, every fragment is a different voice there) T3h GM:That's all from downstairs, where you are going, by the way. Smiley Mining Engineer:« 1d20+2 = 6 + 2 = 8 » Listen Smiley Mining Engineer:*hears nothing* Karis:Morse: *Will scout, back soon* Crystal:"Sounds like we're getting closer." Firo:*tailflick affirmative* Karis:*Flies ahead, keeping out of sight.* Hide check: « 1d20+19 = 13 + 19 = 32 » Saphroneth:Bats are VERY hard to spot. Saphroneth:What with being tiny and all. T3h GM:That's elephant hide. Saphroneth:I hope not! Saphroneth:They can't, T3h GM:32 millimeters or something XD Saphroneth:Except in flat grey forests with stubby trees. Liatai::B T3h GM:not even elephant, that. Ankylosaur? T3h GM:On back, i mean. Where the platelets are. Saphroneth:I think this Metaphor may need to be taken out and shot. T3h GM:Well, you folks work for the secret police. Serve yourself. Saphroneth:So, what do I see? Or do I need to provide spot/listen? Karis:Spot « 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » Listen « 1d20+4 = 8 + 4 = 12 ». Bat-vision goooo. And bat ears, but they're already in use since I haven't crashed. T3h GM:Anyways, you see an engineer, a gryphon, one obvious miner and one guy with militia uniform pants. The militionary is drinking from a bottle, and near him is another of those waxed sacks. The miner is shovelling material into the carriage, the gryphon is resting near a boulder, and the engineer is looking at a large rock, gesturing above it with his paw, utterly concentrated. Here and there you do notice said slime patches here, also, you see a whole lot more of previously mentioned weaknesses. Karis:*return* Karis:*squeh sq-* oh, screw it. transform back to Furre. "There seem to be four people, trying to clear everything up." *goes into specifics* Karis:"Generally speaking, it looks like the whole area is infested with some sort of slime and might be bad rock to boot." Crystal:"All of these slime patches..." « 1d20+4 = 4 + 4 = 8 » Knowledge arcana to identify? Firo:« 1d20+4 = 9 + 4 = 13 » same? Karis:I saw them in two ways! « 1d20+6 = 18 + 6 = 24 » Smiley Mining Engineer:Yeah... so you seen it. Most other folks are now either waiting for their potion, or having time off. The intensity of the dig has dropped, because, basically at this stage, there is pretty sure to be noone alive, see. Karis:"I see. So it's more along the lines of damage control and retrieving the bodies for burial, cremation or exposure?" Crystal:"I suppose there might still be undead 'alive' in there... though you raise a good point..." Smiley Mining Engineer:Yes.At first, there was about fifty. I mean, one entire branch of tunnel with more folks in it got blocked off, but luckily didn't fall.. it was very close to the end of the cave-in. They basically just had a scare and got out after three-four hours. Karis:"I'm still worried about that slime, though..." VAE:(moment.. can't write for two folks at the same time, and had to reply) T3h GM:Karis, you did excellent. The sludge has traces of magic above natural level.. kinda like the bodies of creatures or mythos. T3h GM:If you want, you can throw in a knowledge nature, too. Karis:"I mean, it had actual magical properties. That's not normally good news." Karis:« 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » Voltarus:(Mind if I try Knowledge Arcana, or too late?) Liatai:Go ahead. Voltarus:Arcana: « d20 + 7 = 18 + 7 = 25 » T3h GM:That's enought to say that it seems like a mixture of something at least partly organic, and what used to be rock. T3h GM:(for Karis) Karis:"One possibility is some sort of magical lichen... it was digesting the rock somehow." T3h GM:Voltarus essentially finds out the same as Karis before, confirming it. Voltarus:"So, Dark magic experiment?" Smiley Mining Engineer:Bloody hell.. that sounds nasty as fuck. Voltarus:"Or, accidental magic mishap?" Voltarus:"Or, something even worse?" Karis:"Whatever it is, it's bad news." Smiley Mining Engineer:I dunno.. don't think any spell I can do has potential for this kind of mess. Karis:"Especially as it might have actually made the area unsafe in the first place. This whole place is food to it." Voltarus:"Please, Arcane energy is Arcane energy." Crystal:"Wonder if there's a way to transport a sample back to the surface for analysis, without having it eat through the container." Karis:"I seem to be all out of ironwood bags." T3h GM:Int check, Karis Karis:"Er, containers. Not sure how you'd make a bag..." « 1d20+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » Saphroneth:Ow. Voltarus:"Maybe if we had somekind of magic device to help us with this..." T3h GM:You consider the slime eats everything. Furthermore it's bent on eating you. T3h GM:Crystal, int check. T3h GM:actually Crystal:« 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » Int check? Karis:"Staying as far away from that stuff as possible... I might try to burn it if I have to go close." Voltarus:(You mind if I do an Int check, too?) T3h GM:You realise, that if the stuff eats through rock, and it's now resting on rock, it must have reacted or otherwise saturated itself. T3h GM:In other words, it shouldn't be unsafe at this stage. Crystal:".. hmm..." Crystal:"Well, if you're not getting close, may I have the honors? Where's the nearest patch?" Karis:"Go ahead." *shudder* T3h GM:About two metres left and deeperwards. T3h GM:(diagonal) * Crystal approaches the patch, taking something out of her pack; a clay mug. It's cheap and easily replacable -- more so than the bottle of fine wine and the potions she has in there. :B * Crystal touches the slime with the mug, then inspects the mug for damage. T3h GM:No damage. Some has stuck to it though. Jelena told you it's a bitch to clean off. Liatai:The time-honored scientific tradition of poking things with other things and seeing what happens. :B VAE:indeed Saphroneth:Pretty sure that's what even isotope spectroscopy is - just that the "other thing" is a particle cannon. VAE:I like such other things. VAE:they are very other indeed. Crystal:"That's fine, that's what I was hoping for." ^^ Crystal scoops up some of the slime with the mug. "Does anyone have a sack, or some kind of case for this to go in?" VAE:(would have worked better in slovak. There other and different are really the same word) Voltarus:"You think this was intentional?" Smiley Mining Engineer:The folks down there, ask them to chop you off a bit. Smiley Mining Engineer:They have sacks in there.. you just wrap it with waxed cloth, and it'll do. Crystal:"Large amounts of slimy magical residue don't tend to just appear for no reason -- unless there are fae involved, of course," she adds with a joking tone. Karis:*visions of what's basically "The Blob"* Ah well. Worst to worst, I can fly off. Voltarus:"Imagine what someone could do with that stuff." Smiley Mining Engineer:Indeed.. bloody hell, who'd do this. Smiley Mining Engineer:I mean.. if the whole area is weakened... Firo:"Let's go see the people down lower, then!" Voltarus:"Do the owners have any magical abilities, or magical friends?" T3h GM:Well, you indeed reach your destination down there, causing a minor commotion. Saphroneth:It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down -Kohm, Susser Todd, from End of Evangelion * Crystal holds her cup-o-slime out of the way. Militionary:Supplies? Finally. What took you so long up there? Liatai:Neremath? XD VAE:yes Karis:"Few hundred pounds of supplies." VAE:there's a mild lack of suitably looking tokens, see. Firo:"They're here now!" VAE:Everyone gets their cameo Chirr:Chiii! Chii! (Heya and thanks!) Firo:"Chii!" Karis:"Here Chii go again..." * Firo gasps! >:O Karis:"Sorry. Just a little pun." Firo:"Be nice! That's a bad word!" >:O Peter:Yeah, welcome. Karis:"-Oh. Oh. That'll teach me to say things in a language I don't know yet." Voltarus:"What makes it a bad word?" Karis:"The usual list is bodily functions or blasphemy." Miner:Hope you brought something to drink. Josif there finished the bottle off. Karis:"With a side order of bizarre boinking, alliteratively..." Voltarus:"So, have you guys seen any sludge stuff down here?" Karis:"I knew we could get you interested in foreign language, Voltarus. You just need there to be a chance of swearing." Militionary:'s because I also had to put the body away. You'd have thrown your guts up. Crystal:"I think there are a few bottles in there! You wouldn't happen to have a sack to spare, would you? I'm saving some for later." Crystal gives a joking smile and holds up the cup. Miner:Ick. You want to actually keep that shit? Militionary:'llright *takes out a knife and cuts you off a sizable chunk. Voltarus:"Well, Chii to you, Bat boy." Crystal:"Who knows, it might be valuable someday." |3 Karis:"Those who do disgusting things between accidents are less likely to have more accidents." * Firo giggles. Voltarus:"Do I even want to know what I said?" Karis:"Similarly, the more you sweat in peace, the less you bleed in war. And the more you bleed in peace, the less you die in war." Karis:"Probably not." Militionary:There you go, miss. Firo:"No, it's 'chii.' Not 'chii.' You just called him a cauliflower." Voltarus:"Do I have to say it more angrily?" Crystal:"Thank you -- Josif?" Karis:"Noblest of the strange white fluffy-looking vegetables." Militionary:Yep... and you'd be? Crystal:"Alison. Here escorting the gryphon cart. Nice to meet you." ^^ Voltarus:"Voltarus Warlock Aggressive Destroyer." Karis:"I'm mumblemumble," was there a consonant in there? Possibly. Militionary:Nice to meet you too. Karis:"My friends with a good sense of humour call me "mumblembumble the indistinct." Firo:"Chii chii?" (Where'd all this slimy stuff come from?) Voltarus:"So, ummm...CHIII you, Bat Boy?" Militionary:Well... it'd be nicer on the surface, but still. Karis:"I know that one! It means 'town'!" * Firo snickers! Voltarus:"Chiiiiii?" Chirr:Chii? Chii-chi. (Fuck if I know. Though, there's a lot of it showing up in this section. Karis:"Second person declarative of the verb 'to insinuate'". Chirr:Chi-chii. Chii. Chii chii. (Looks like a lot of it came from what used to be the roof here. Voltarus:"Chiii-cha?" Karis:"No, that's just a noise." Firo:"Chii chii, chii?" (These people are so silly, huh?) "Chii, chiii chii..." (Man, I wish I knew what it was...) Voltarus:"Chiii-cha is just a noise?" Firo:"It's a dance." Firo:"Chiii-cha-cha!" Voltarus:"Chiii-Chi-chi?" Karis:"Belgium, I think. Though I'm not sure." Voltarus:"What the heck's a Belgium?" Firo:"My momma was not a hamster, you take that back!" Karis:"Oh, got it. Inflective languages are hard." Voltarus:"Chii-chiii-cock-chi-KA-DOOLE-Chi." Karis:"I don't know either, by the way. I understand it;s a very strange place." Firo:"That's just nonsense." =3= Voltarus:"What did I say?" Karis:"I thought he was asking the time..." Crystal:"Hehe; and here you thought you were just getting supplies. A free comedy show, too!" |3 Chirr:Chi. (Dummies.) Chii-chirp. Chirp-chiiirp chii Quirr chirp chirp .chi-chirr (I don't care.. mainly wish we're done and Quirr is allright. They pulled 'er out earlier looking bad as hell.) Firo:"Chii Quirr? Chii chii chii. Chii chii, chii, chii!" (Is Quirr another gryphon? I think I saw her up on the surface. She had a healer with her, and I gave her my potion, too!) Voltarus:"Chii chirp cha chi chiii chirp." Chirr:Chii! Chii-chi? chiirp? (Yeah! purplish one! Is she doing well? ) Karis:"Gentlemen... ladies... the only man in history to try to learn an invective language by trial and error." Voltarus:"Is there anything better to do at the moment?" Firo:"Chii chirp! Chii." (The healer was still tending to her but she'll get better! I'm sure of it.) Karis:"Well, no. But it's still funny to hear - and to watch. Besides, I'm naturally sarcastic, comes of being overdosed on all four humours." Chirr:Chii! (At least.) Voltarus:"Chii chiiii Chirp chiirrppp." Chirr:Chi. Chirp-chi. Fuck you. And the horse you came on. Chirr:(he says the end in "common" ) Crystal:"You'd best practice more. You got out 'my teeth-spacers are baleen flavored and I'm wearing my centipede's pants' earlier." |3 Voltarus:"You think I actually know this language yet?" Crystal:"I think it's obvious." |3 T3h GM:Someone just gave you a language example, Voltie. T3h GM:XD Crystal:"So, the slime's mostly been coming from the ceiling?" Saphroneth:I am reminded of Firefly..." Peter:Stop being silly, Chirr, and help me haul this one off. Voltarus:"So, multiple words in one word, huh?" Voltarus:"Hmmmmmm......" Karis:Sudden inspiration! Uses Detect Magic cantrip on some of the slime. This should let me know what schools of magic it consists of. Militionary:Seems so.. I'm starting to wonder if that's what made it collapse. Voltarus:"Chiii chirp Chirp Squawk chiirp Chiii Chii Chirrp Chii-chiii." Chirr:He writes.. mail order bride Squawk.. garbage collector? Karis:"Sounds like a good short story to me." Chirr:At least it made sense this time round. Seriously. Your gryphon sucks. T3h GM:As for the above.. not sure it's the right question.. It doesn't seem to be cast magic as much as natural stuff. T3h GM:You are even surer. As before this is either the trouble in itself or the secretion of something. living Voltarus:"Well, maybe one day I'll actually understand it, and, be able to one up you feather brains. Now...Chiii Chiiirppp chiii chichi Chiiiiaaa tweet?" Chirr:You want to do *what* with a runcible spoon? Crystal:"You do that." |3 Chirr:*shakes head* Chirr:That's just wrong. Karis:"Well, it doesn't seem to be artificial, at least not directly." Voltarus:"Chiii chii Chirp chiii chirp chichiirp." Chirr:Anyways. *gets himself harnessed* Saphroneth:Heh - in the Neal Asher books, the Runcible is a warp gate and the Spoon is where it stores the energy to maintain the space portal. Energy can be dumped out of the Spoon of the Runcible to cause a very big bang. * Firo is unharnessed? VAE:nah, it's for removal of material Saphroneth:Separate cart, I assume. Oh - are there rails? I might have missed it. VAE:While you are speaking the miner there is shovelling the loose stuff. And there are. Voltarus:"So, that one I just said means what?" VAE:And not cart.. the engineer was simply messing around with one of those rocks there. Saphroneth:Ah, Ok. Crystal:"I don't think you want to know." |3 VAE:Driving some metal eyes into it. It was a bigger chunk. Karis:*slowly sweeps around the cone of Detect Magic to try to get some idea of the distribution of the stuff. Is is alongside? Above? I have a 60-foot radius of knowledge. Voltarus:"Oh, really?" T3h GM:Apparently you can see paths of distribution , sometimes under existing walls, even. Quite thick ones, too. Karis:"Guys... this isn't good..." Explains the pattern as best I am able. "There's a hell of a lot of this stuff, in summary." Voltarus:"So, new challenge." Voltarus:"Test out eldritch blasts on sludge, while yelling out Gryphon words I don't even know the meaning of." Karis:*cone flickers off - one minute has elapsed* Chirr:*pulls* Ch-CHII! (heey rup!) Karis:"I... don't really have the words. You want to attack the walls when we're underground in an unstable area?" * Crystal readies a sleep spell. >.> Voltarus:"You got anything better for me to do, besides that, or the trial and error Gryphon thing?" Karis:"This isn't a better thing to do. This is a worse thing to do. It's worse than nothing. It is an active negative." Chirr:*rock moves away* Voltarus:"Well, Chiii-chiiiii you." Peter:"What the fuck." Crystal:"Have you noticed anything else weird aside from the slime and the smell?" Peter:. . . yes. Peter:Come look. * Crystal flicks an ear and looks curiously. :. Voltarus:"Want me to check it out too?" Karis:"Put simply, that stuff eats rock - at least - and there's a lot of it here. We might need to get the mine owners to abandon the entire offshoot, and somehow determine if this is going to affect other tunnels. And now there's something else? This is a disaster of a health and safety report, right here." T3h GM:Now, it appears that the rock Chirr just shifted revealed that the collapse has bared basically the end section of a u-turn in a tunnel about two feet in diameter, entirely covered in the stuff. T3h GM:This is at the right wall. Karis:"This stuff is being somehow deposited in tunnels. Right. I think the appropriate words for this are probably in Black Urugu." Voltarus:"...So what now?" Karis:"Well, something seems to be burrowing around down here, with rock-dissolving slime, and leaving it around. It seems there is an infestation." Karis:"Is there any record of burrowing creatures around here? Because this seems like a scene from Tremors." Voltarus:"What the hell are you talking about?" Karis:There's a tunnel. It is two feet in diameter. The tunnel is full of rock-eating slime. This makes me think of a creature using a slime to eat through rock. This make sense?" Voltarus:"'Tremors?'" Peter:Burrowing creatures? Hell, nothing asides from moles. I mean, odd shit sometimes takes residence in existing tunnels if left unused, and has to be gotten rid of, but don't know anything that fucking burrows through fucking rock. Liatai:... if only I had planar knowledge on a character. XD Voltarus:"You guys got any magical substances down here?" Smiley Mining Engineer:*stares* Karis:"Oh. A silly series of films. Small town gets attacked by various gribblies, fights them off with increasingly high powered magic and the odd gunpowder explosive. I think in the second film they had a ten-inch smoothbore carronade full of drop shot." * Crystal looks at the tunnel. Might as well try Arcana... « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » Smiley Mining Engineer:What in the unholy pits of hell's arsehole did this. Karis:« 1d20+2 = 13 + 2 = 15 » untrained Knowledge check. Karis:« 1d20+6 = 3 + 6 = 9 » if arcana. Saphroneth:Oh. It seems I skipped that lecture ;) Crystal:"..." Crystal tentatively touches the wall of the tunnel. Is it warm? Does it cause damage? Voltarus:Arcana: « d20 + 7 = 16 + 7 = 23 » Karis:"Don't! It'll-" T3h GM:It isn't damaging, and it isn't warm, at least not anymore. Karis:"-oh. It seems it's not going to try and dissolve us." T3h GM:As for the checks.. Arcana doesn't seem to tell you much new. As for untrained knowledge check..karis faintly remembers hearing about rock eating things before, but this looks odd even for them. Liatai is disconnected. Saphroneth:We are at IRC for now. Liatai has connected. VAE:welcome back. Liatai:FINALLY. Saphroneth:Right. To the surface, then quit? I think we have some information of interest. Saphroneth:(As Lia has mentioned her Akellon needs.) VAE:Within the British Indian Army, the Dum Dum arsenal produced its now infamous solution - the jacketing was removed from the nose of the bullet, creating the first soft point bullets VAE:British name, it seems Saphroneth:There's two types - hollow and soft. Liatai:I'll try and remember noms... Liatai:Voltarus for Chii you too! VAE:Yeah, those are important Saphroneth:Actually, I think everyone deserves one for the Chii incident. VAE:nominations first of all, you can throw in between Liatai:Karis for "Don't touch the --!! Oh I guess it's safe." Liatai:Karis also for "mumblemumble the indistinct." Saphroneth:Voltarus: "Even animals with brains can be smart" and the following rant about how I'm a criminal. Good thing nobody noticed. T3h GM:Also, anyone looking down the holes does have a light? T3h GM:As in, aimed parallel enough. * T3h GM is starting to be idiotic in formulations. Saphroneth:Firo's noble sacrifice of his potion in the name of his character design. Liatai:I suppose so, given as the lights are on the helmets. Saphroneth:Crystal: time-honoured scientific methodology. Poke it with something. Karis:*looky down the hole. Also go Primal and Sonar down it - are there echoes from anything in either direction at the far ends?* T3h GM:In that case ,you notice one of the tunnels , after some good few metres, seems to expand suddenly (that is, you see a bit of an edge to it) Karis:Spot « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » and listen « 1d20+4 also = 13 + 4 = 17 » * Crystal looks at the miners to see if they react to the sudden battening. |3 Karis:*back to furre* "I see one of the tunnels (indicates) has some kind of edge. I think it might have cut into another one - is there another excavation that way?" T3h GM:See the above. You hear a larger open space, ten-twenty metres, maybe? (my distance guess is poor at this time morning) Saphroneth:I meant an official oe. Saphroneth:One. T3h GM:Everyone has stopped working in the meantime. Smiley Mining Engineer:Another excavation.. lemme think about where we are ... Karis:"Because if there isn't an official excavation that way, it's an unofficial one. And if it's an unofficial one, someone had a reason for it - which wouldn't be good news. And if it was, we can go and have a look to see if it's left a trail there. Because if it hasn't, that would mean it was released from there. Also not good news." Crystal:"Maybe you can fit... but unless we all lose some weight, especially our gryphon friend, a two-foot-diameter tunnel is going to be a tight squeeze." ^^; Karis:"If it's an official one, we can go out and come back down the appropriate tunnel." Smiley Mining Engineer:See, hmm.. it's kinda both. There was a tunnel that was set for reconstruction quite some time ago.. well, it wasn't yet done, see. But it used to be shorter, definitely shorter. Smiley Mining Engineer:Or was it? Karis:"Most interesting. I think we have a lead, ladies and gentlemen. Would you be so kind as to give us the relevant details? I hear the path of foul play." Smiley Mining Engineer:I'd have to check the papers.. But I can show you where. Karis:(being a bat, Karis tends to chase down moths by their sound-trace.) Karis:"That would be most helpful, thank you." Karis:"And, of course, we can probably ask at some local collegiate what might leave slime like this." Smiley Mining Engineer:Basically, it's like this. Some of the supports there came from a bad series, and it was to be reinforced again. Then someone bright thought up that we can simply alter the direction of digging here slightly, and we'll get what we want anyways without the bother. So it was just sealed up with tape and left. Karis:"I see. But we'll need to get in there one way or another, whether it's because the place has been illicitly opened up or it's infested with thing. Smiley Mining Engineer:Sure as hell. Liatai:Okay, folks, I'm sorry, I've got to go. VAE:All OK Saphroneth:Okay. VAE:we are sealing up, basically Liatai:Need to get maps ready, then sleep. T3h GM:Closing words Saphroneth:Heh, I think I went Tennant again on that little mystery. Liatai:Some of the kids are descending upon this place in less than 11 hours. T3h GM:You folks are now walking up, and off to a different tunnel, and well, better be ready for some clatter, too. T3h GM:Now, nominations T3h GM:Firo: 100 XP Gryphontropist T3h GM:Karis: 50 XP Bat Assisted Tomography 50 XP Man of the City , but not police. Saphroneth:Ah, that was the bit where I went off on one about the nature of civilization? T3h GM:yep Saphroneth:Bat Assisted Tomography, AKA BAT. Liatai:XD T3h GM:Voltarus: 50 XP Angry magic for the angry marine, 50 XP Hungarian-chii dictionary T3h GM:Crystal: 50 XP for STAND BACK, I'M GONNA TRY SCIENCE T3h GM:Also, everyone gets another 400 XP for roleplaying. Saphroneth:I have to say, I thought the entire Chii episode was absolute comedy gold. T3h GM:Da Ann'd for today. Next session there'll be actual combat, unless you are real slow. T3h GM:It was pretty awesome. T3h GM:Heh.. am starting to have some mental rules about what some segments actually mean. Saphroneth:Log saved. T3h GM:though it seems to be as contextual as numbers. T3h GM:Like.. "chi" either added or alone is generally some sort of insult Liatai:Okay. Liatai, signing off. :3 VAE:night, Lia Liatai is disconnected. Saphroneth:Night. Additional nominations carried through in chat: +50 XP Karis - The slime, it menaces. +50 XP Voltarus - YOU BIG EBIL BULLY CRIMINAL 1!111! Category:Page